tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrir Firewind
Fenrir Firewind was a specialist and contractor for the Thalmor alongside his twin brother Ryothiel until he split from the Thalmor. Unlike his brother, he is a good hearted man with a strong sense of justice, although he is not above performing clandestine acts of assassination and sabotage. He is the last Shadow Watch member on Tamriel, after the others all faded into the Neural Network. Birth and early life Not much is known of Fenrir's early life, other than the fact that his mother was a high ranking Justiciar in the Thalmor, almost equivalent to a general. His father was a hithero unknown nordic magus. He was born alongside his twin brother Ryothiel. His mother took his brother back to the Summerset Isles, while he was kept with his father, which explains why he, as a Thalmor, still has a Nordic name. Fenrir was trained in the art of magical combat by an unnamed Imperial bandit mage when he was much younger, many, many years ago, learning Electrokinesis. The mage pointed him to Akavir to learn fencing, where he actually did, mastering many, many deadly sword techniques. The mage also performed an immortalizing procedure on Fenrir. This mage was actually the former Imperial Battlemage Agustus Cicero of the Shadow Watch. Fenrir learnt extreme illusion skills in Akavir as well, from multiple mages. He learnt how to command the power of flames from a Ka'po Tun master of pyrokinesis, who taught him how to heat up flames to the extent he could turn them a very, very dark bluish purple with little effort. Events later on Fenrir returned home to find his father missing and his entire village slaughtered by Thalmor after his lenghty training. He was enraged and went on a revenge rampage, killing nearly 50 Thalmor soldiers single handedly before he was stopped by Ondolemar's unnatural magic, which caused him extreme pain. Ondolemar spared the half elf and instead gave him a job as a Thalmor contractor, for he saw the potential in the young man. Fenrir swore revenge against Ondolemar, but he needed a day job to give him money to buy daily necessities and the only alternative to being a contractor was death. Thus, he joined and over many years, performed many assassinations on Ondolemar's command Turning against the Thalmor Fenrir started questioning Ondolemar's methods when he started to target Thalmor who have been accused of Corruption. He started performing his own research and compiled a massive dossier alongside Ondolemar and Ryothiel, ostensibly for record keeping and justification of the assassinations, but actually to expose the Thalmor at the later date. This dossier was never, ever leaked. Fenrir eventually left for the Skyrim embassy, where the Thalmor rebelled. He eventually handed the documents to Gaius, a member of the Templars of Windhelm, in exchange for amnesty. Fenrir joined the Felsaad Vanguard after his official pardon and started to perform contracts for them. His first contract was to capture the Slackjaw Ripper of Sentinel, which he accomplished easily due to his unnaturally fast fencing skills. He eventually had to kill the multiple spirits that possessed the man. Fenrir next went to Rorikstead, where people lost track of him. Fenrir later killed his brother Ryothiel in a brutal fashion. By that time, Fenrir could create black fire and control many elements, thanks to his promotion to be able to access the Shadow Watch codex of skills. Fenrir mastered many, many skills from the codex under mental tutelage by Claude Vauban, Nelfyion, Manninarco the Second and Louis Cyphre. He is the last known member of the mysterious Shadow Watch. Characteristics Fenrir is generally an easygoing man in daily life. He prefers not to make enemies and laments that it is natural for his job to create many nemeses. He is very, very serious when he approaches a mission and prefers to directly approach one, destroying the evidence later. He documents every single mission he performs with exacting precision. Fenrir does not know Ryothiel is his brother, since they have never spoke with their masks off. They hate each other in a form of rivalry. Overall, while Ryothiel has completed many more missions than Fenrir, Fenrir has a greater mission success rate and he also performed the harder missions. Fenrir looks more like a nord than an elf, save his pointed his ears and slightly golden skin. He generally passes as a nord better than an Altmer, so long as he keeps his ears hidden, which is easy due to his long hair. He has black hair, hazel coloured eyes and a short, square beard. He has a muscular build due to his training. Fenrir's eyes turned a solid blue colour after his mastery over many magical forms, as a result of the raw amount of magicka flowing through him. Even when his powers are not exerted, his irises glow blue. Powers and Abilities Fenrir possesses peak attributes for a mortal, due his his rigorous training regimen. He possesses extremely increased speed, strength, agility, dexterity and stamina as compared to a normal human or elf. Fenrir's pain tolerance is superhuman and he can continue battling the enemy even if he is close to death. After considerable training under the Shadow Watch, Fenrir has unnatural amounts of stamina and magicka, which he can use to deadly effect to power both his attacks and spells. Fenrir can shift magicka and stamina around and uses them as one resource. His regeneration rate for both is extremely high. Like his brother Ryothiel, Fenrir has unnaturally high speed with his sword in combat, capable of using his weapon to deflect any projectile flying at him or dodging any otherwise lethal strikes. He seems to become a shiny mist when he fights enemies, owing to his extreme natural speed, which is further augmented by his magic, increasing his speed even further. Fenrir can easily outrun a swift steed on his feet over even long distances. Fenrir can shift short distances instantaneously, like his brother Ryothiel, as a misty blur, allowing him to dodge nearly any strike, except one made by someone as fast or faster, which practically does not exist. Fenrir can also transform himself into a lightning bolt for teleportation purposes. He can turn invisible, cause mass frenzies around himself, see in the dark and perform many other illusion related feats. Is is possible that he is capable of utilizing mental magic, especially after tutelage under the Shadow Watch. Fenrir is also a powerful mage, capable of using his magic in conjunction with his sword to devastating effect, by transforming his weapon into a energy coated blade, giving it cutting power unmatched even by Ryothiel's sword when it is fully charged. The weapon totally melts its way through any known armor, turning even daedric armor into a pool of sludge. Besides enchanting his weapon with horrific elemental damage, Fenrir can also project an inhuman amount of magic, like his Shadow Watch brethren, levelling cities just by clicking his fingers. He can manipulate kinetic energy directly, allowing him to perform many feats unheard of. He is also capable of using a lesser version of Louis Cyphre's silencing powers, which prevents him from muting himself, but is incapable of making his body magically impermeable. Equipment Fenrir has unique armor, which can be described as: Hooded Thalmor robes with the front cut off, with a daedric chestpiece and glass pauldrons. His Gauntlets and Boots are designed like Ancient Falmer armor. Unlike his brother's armor, Fenrir's armor has silvery trimmings and swirl patterns. His robes are also not as long as Ryothiel's. Fenrir uses a single edged, pitch black ninjato that possesses a silver coloured edge. The crossguard of the sword is six serpents coiling together. Silver runes adorn the blade of the weapon. Even when coated with plasma, the sword does not melt. It also never blunts with repeated use. The sword seems to be able to tighten energy fields around it, collimating Fenrir's powers to give it a massive cutting boost. The weapon itself is already sharp enough to cut through most metals with ease. Fenrir combined his weapon with his brother's, alongside his blood and a daedra heart, to form a new sword "Corrosion's paradox". It is an indestructible longsword that has an extremely toxic edge. The weapon can fire flaming, explosive gas clouds at people and create a ring of toxic, corrosive fire around Fenrir. Fenrir is never affected by the toxins, which cause people, their armor and their weapons to necrotize and break apart. The weapon can also summon toxic swords around Fenrir that attacks nearby enemies. Trivia * Fenrir's fighting style is based on the tranquil cleave stance in the game Warframe, except sped up many times. He never uses his sword in a reverse grip. * Fenrir, unlike his brother, is more inspired by a ronin than a ninja. * Like his brother, Fenrir can be considered to possess the clichéd "implausible fencing powers" * Unlike his brother, Fenrir does not have a scar across either eye. Ryothiel has a scar across his left eye, which is blind. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Nightblades Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Thalmor Category:Felsaad Vanguard